nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
General Guy
General Guy is the leader of the large species of Shy Guy and the mastermind responsible for the numerous robberies in Toad Town during the events of Chapter 4 in Paper Mario. His main base of operations is the Shy Guy's Toy Box, where he rules the local Shy Guys and is in turn very loyal to Bowser. His army obeys him without question and lauds them for their bravery, although his overconfidence in himself is proven unwarranted once he is defeated by Mario, leaving him screaming and fleeing in panic with the rest of the Shy Guys. He has a straightforward, formal and military-esque way of speaking in general, although at one point he childishly claims that Watt's attack is "too strong" and that Mario is cheating. He wears a peaked cap and gray robes decked with shoulder patches and a gold medal with a red ribbon on it. History ''Paper Mario'' King Bowser orders General Guy and his Shy Guys to guard Muskular, the fourth Star Spirit. However, General Guy and his troops are very disorganized, which allows Mario and his partners to easily infiltrate his base and defeat many of his soldiers. Later on, Mario manages to corner a large group of Shy Guys. They manage to escape by breaking through a wall where on the other side, they are reunited with General Guy. Soon after introducing himself, he prepares to battle Mario for the Star Spirit. Before battling General Guy, Mario must fight the Shy Squad, which has a max HP of 15. General Guy then summons two Stilt Guys, each one having a max HP of 7. After defeating them he summons two Shy Stacks that each have a max HP of 10. After defeating them, the player fights General Guy in his Toy Tank. The light bulb on his tank can release a bolt of electricity that can cause 5 points of damage and immobilize one of Mario's partners; however, the light bulb can be destroyed. Once the light bulb is destroyed, General Guy attacks by throwing bombs at Mario that can cause 4 points of damage. General Guy is defeated after another wave of attacks, and his tank falls apart. After his defeat, he flees with the rest of his Shy Guys. In the game's ending parade, General Guy and several Groove Guys dance on a float. ''Super Mario-Kun'' General Guy appears as a boss in volume 26 of Super Mario-Kun. Although Mario attempts to attack General Guy in a variety of ways (including cross-dressing of some sort, holding a bucket of paint and a paintbrush, and walking in something called "Ototo"), General Guy retaliates by electrocuting him. Watt, needing to be recharged, prompts Kooper to run on a treadmill. Once she is recharged, Watt zaps Mario, causing Mario to go crazy with a hammer and whack General Guy in the face. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' General Guy appears again in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker that raises Launch Power by 31 points. Trivia *If the player combines the HP of the Shy Squad, Stilt Guys, Shy Stacks, General Guy, and the Light Bulb, this boss has 87 HP. That is the second highest in the game, with that first being tied between Bowser and the final form of The Master, both having 99 HP. *General Guy and his army are the only boss to appear in the nighttime part of the parade during the credits. Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario enemies Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Shy Guys Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers